Hito Hito no Mi
The Hito Hito no Mi, also known as the Hito Hito Fruit, is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows its user to turn into a human hybrid and a full human. In the 4kids dub, it is called the Human Human Fruit. It was eaten by Tony Tony Chopper. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength is that it gives it's user the ability to turn into a human and a human hybrid. In the case of Chopper however, it has given him much more. The fruit has given him the ability to understand and communicate human language. The fruit has also given Chopper the ability to perceive concepts such as medicine that a normal reindeer wouldn't normally comprehend. The fruit is further strengthened by the use of the Rumble Ball. This medicine allows Chopper to access other forms of varying human and reindeer parts. The Rumble Ball however is not a thing that should be applied as the consequences to the powers of the fruit and the user himself can be quite disastrous. The major weakness of the fruit, in the case of Chopper, is that forms it gives him are often mistaken for something else. This is what originally alienated Chopper from both deer and humans alike. However, despite this, one advantage of this is that Chopper can easily hide from enemies whilst in a form they haven't seen before. Other than that, the user is susceptible to standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Chopper's fighting style is revolves around his use of his Devil Fruit, the Hito Hito no Mi, after eating a " Rumble Ball". Normal Transformations Walk Point Walk Point (脚力強化 (ウォークポイント)): This is Chopper's form as a normal reindeer, useful for general travel on foot. Called "Sprint Boost" in the English dub. Brain Point Brain Point (頭脳強化 (ブレーンポイント)): Chopper's usual look, with a small body and large head. He is smarter in this form, and also inexplicably cute. In addition, he can scope out an enemies weakness in this form, while he is under the influence of a Rumble Ball. In the English dub it is named "Brain Boost". This is also the form where he does his best strategizing, as he can utilize both human intelligence and reindeer sensitivity at the same time. Chopper is often mistake for a tanuki in this form. * Scope (診断(スコープ)): Can only be used when in Brain Point form and after eating a "Rumble Ball," a move in which he concentrates and scans his opponent to find their weakness. When this move was first shown to Luffy, Luffy assumed that Chopper would fire a laser. The reasoning behind this assumption is because the way Chopper holds his hooves up to perform this move visually looks like a Dragon Ball move, the Kikōhō technique most likely in question. In the 4kids dub, this is called Rumble Scope. Heavy Point Heavy Point (重量強化 (ヘビーポイント)): Chopper's "human" form, which gives him a werehuman-like appearance and height. He uses this form to help steer the ship. Called "Heavy Boost" in the English dub. This form imbues Chopper with super-human strength. While his voice stays the same in all forms, his voice becomes deeper in this point in the English Dub. Rumble Ball Transformations Additionally, Chopper has added on to these by use of the Rumble Ball, which gives its user several more transformations for three minutes by "distorting the wavelengths of transformation": [ 1 ] Jumping Point Jumping Point (飛力強化 (ジャンピングポイント)): Chopper keeps his reindeer legs in a human-like form, which allows him to jump long distances. "Jumping Boost" in the English. Arm Point Arm Point (腕力強化 (アームポイント)): Chopper's second most powerful form, his fore-hooves become extremely muscular in his humanesque form, powerful enough to inflict a great amount of damage. In the English version, this is called his "Arm Boost" * Kokutei Roseo (刻蹄桜(ロゼオ), Carving Hoof Sakura) / (Reindeer Roundhouse): Can only be used when in Arm Point form. Chopper punches the opponent with such a force that his hoof leaves an imprint in his victim that looks like a sakura petal. * Kokutei Cross (刻蹄十字架(クロス), Carving Hoof Cross): Can only be used when in Arm Point form. Another punching attack where Chopper hits his opponent with insane force, but this time he puts both hooves together at the right side of his body wrist to wrist. When he strikes he spreads his "toes" apart so that the imprint left in the opponent's body looks like an 'X'. * Roseo Metel (桜吹雪(ロゼオ・ミチエーリ), Sakura Snowstorm) - Can only be used in Arm Point form and is currently Chopper's strongest attack. Chopper starts off by putting his hooves together on the right side of his body, as if setting up for a Kokutei Cross attack, then he runs or jumps torwards his opponent, and hits the opponent over his entire body with a barrage of Kokutei Roseo punches. The hoof-mark imprints look like a large group of falling sakura petals. This was first seen being used against Kumadori however it wasn't powerful enough to defeat him. "Metel" (Метель) is Russian for "snowstorm." Horn Point Horn Point (角強化 (ホーンポイント)): Similar to Walk Point, but Chopper's forelegs get bulkier and his horns get larger and sharp. Chopper first uses Horn Point against the Mr.4 team, labeling it his "most powerful form". In the English version it is called "Horn Boost". * Hissatsu Uso-Cho Hammer Suisei (必殺ウソッチョハンマー水星, Sure-Kill UsoCho Hammer Comet) / (Hammer Shooting Star): A combo attack between Usopp and Chopper, Chopper transforms into his Horn Point form and Usopp uses Choppers antlers and a large rubberband as a slingshot to fire the hammer Usopp uses for his Usopp Hammer attack at the opponent with tremendous force. This was first seen being used against Mr. 4. * Roseo Colonnade (桜並木(ロゼオコロネード), Sakura Colonnade): Can only be used in Horn Point form. An attack used when Chopper is up against several opponents at once, he chases his opponents and tosses them in the air with his horns. When they land their head ends up embedded in the ground and their body sticking straight up out of the ground. Guard Point Guard Point (毛皮強化 (ガードポイント)): Chopper's fur grows out and becomes an impenetrable shield against outside attacks. He looks like an overgrown Chia Pet in this form. In the English version it is named "Guard Boost". Unnamed Monster Point The consumption of three Rumble Balls in under six hours gives Chopper an additional Rumble Ball transformation, in which he is standing similar to Heavy Point, but possesses an oddly misshapen head and antlers, as well as an incredible (likely more than twenty feet, or about the size of an office building) increase in height and strength. Chopper's fur is also lengthened in this form. Chopper also loses all consciousness and goes on a berserker rampage in this form. Also, this form appears to be a combination of all Chopper's points, not including Brain Point (Heavy Point stance, Arm Point strength, Walk Point speed, Horn Point horns, Jump Point legs, and Guard Point hair). The limits of Chopper's strength in this form are unknown, but while in this form, he defeated the very powerful CP9 member Kumadori with a single blow. The form also has hands unique to all the others; he retains five fingers analogous to a human's, but each digit is replaced by a thick, long, black hoof in the shape of a finger. Doctor Kureha told him after he had used it for the first time, that he had leveled an entire village on Drum Island while in this form. Kureha also commented on this form being that of a true monster; a danger to friend, foe, and even Chopper himself. According to Zoro's observation, this transformation appears to be lethal to Chopper, as the amount of energy needed to maintain the form is too much for his body to handle, thus it is only used as an absolute act of desperation. The only known way to end this form is by placing Chopper into the sea (which, as he is a Devil Fruit user, instantly negates his powers) as the amount of time this form lasts is unknown; this is perhaps how Chopper's Monster Point was stopped during the first time he used it, and the aftermath is similar with him unable to move. While this form has yet to be given a proper name, it is refered to as Monster in several chapter titles. In One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, this form is called Overlimit Chopper. It is also unlockable in the game as a character in VS Mode, and is playable in the main story if Chopper dies in a boss battle after consuming a Rumble Ball. Trivia *It has been said that if a human were to eat this fruit, they would remain the same, but would be enlightened and unable to swim. *Although Chopper shouldn't eat three Rumble Balls within 6 hours, in the filler part of the Davy Back Fight he took two right after another in the "Hit and Deadball" game. Thus, this is one of the major plotholes Toei created. However because this was done before Oda got to that part in the manga, they had no way of knowing. References External Links *Human - Wikipedia article on humanity in general *Tanuki - Wikipedia article on the creature Chopper's Brain Point is commonly mistaken for *Tanuki - Monstropedia article on the creature Chopper's Brain Point is commonly mistaken for *Tanuki - Portal of Transformation article on the creature Chopper's Brain Point is commonly mistaken for *Yeti, Bigfoot - Wikipedia articles on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for *Yeti, Bigfoot - Monstropedia articles on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for *Cryptozoology - Bigfoot - Skeptic World article on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for *Yeti, Bigfoot, Sasquatch - Occultopedia articles on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for *Hairy Humanoids - Cryptid Zoo article on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for *Chia Pet - Wikipedia article about the figurine Chopper's Guard Point looks like Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan